1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which is usable for assisting a bow hunter in lining up an arrow to shoot it in a straight line at a target. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which assists a bow hunter lining up an arrow shaft with the bow string of a compound bow so that the arrow will travel in a true manner towards a target.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,194 issued Sep. 26, 1978 discloses a sighting device for use on a bow in which an eye piece is inserted into the center of the bow string and is connected by a flexible tube to a block which is attached to the bow. The bow string is pulled back until a sighting member is visible through the eyepiece. Although the device of the '194 patent provides some assistance in aiming an arrow, no provision is made in this patent for accommodating for placement of the bow string of a compound bow being off of the center line of the bow.
A need exists in the archery art for an arrow rest calibrating device for use with a compound bow which will help a bow hunter adjust an arrow rest to compensate for the amount which the bow string of a compound bow is off of the center line of the bow.